


[FANVID] Yuuri's got a good thing

by AvatarAchrel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barns Courtny, Fanvids, Good thing, M/M, yep...late to this trash pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAchrel/pseuds/AvatarAchrel
Summary: Yuuri's got a thing, it's really good.





	[FANVID] Yuuri's got a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Yuri!!! on ICE with a friend the last week and yep, here we are. I'll be in this trash pile for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> Made this in the 3-day break before I start my PhD. God was it worth it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little foray into what is technically my first AMV. I'm growing as a vidder...slowly.


End file.
